Experimentando con un inexperto
by ineverloveyou
Summary: ¿Acaso Sango no lo creía lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo? ¿Lo tomaba como un maldito chiste? Pues que gran error/"Fic participante del Concurso 'Limón, la verdadera fruta prohibida'del foro ¡Siéntate!"


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes del manga/anime InuYasha, no son de mi propiedad.

One-shot hecho para el concurso del foro ¡Siéntate! Donde cada historia debe contener "lemon". Link: ** topic/84265/94893616/1/**

**Advertencias:** Pues, como ya lo mencioné... Lemon (?) Claro si es que así puede llamarse ._. (es algo raro, lo siento u-u) y bueno, en sí toda la historia es algo extraña, lol.

**Notas de la autora: **Pues que no saben qué: InuSan es mi OTP for eva, siempre quise hacer algo para estos dos y me odio tanto porque este one-shot salió algo seco u-u, mis bebés, no se merecen esto T-T ni ustedes lectoras u-u, pero aún así espero y sea de su total agrado! Y bueno, si les gustó mucho mucho mucho, ¿podrían regalarme su voto? Publicaré el enlace al termino de la historia! En fin, disfruten o.o'

* * *

Era un día caluroso. Todos los aldeanos aprovechaban la luz del sol para realizar sus tareas pendientes mientras que los niños jugaban a atraparse o mojarse. La mayoría se encontraba cerca del río.

Kagome no estaba presente, había regresado a su época antes de lo previsto debido a esas cosas extrañas que ella solía llamar "exámenes". Sango todavía no comprendía muy bien la importancia de esas _pruebas_ y mucho menos, la preocupación y estrés que causaban en su amiga sacerdotisa. En un corto instante, agradeció que eso no existiera aún.

Shippo se unió a los niños que jugaban cerca del río y sabía que kirara estaba con él. De un momento a otro, esos dos se habían vuelto inseparables y además, a ambos les gustaba la atención que los pequeños aldeanos les brindaban. Eran algo mimados.

Y Miroku, ese monje pervertido, les leía por enésima vez la suerte a las jóvenes de la aldea. «¿Cuándo se darán cuenta que todo lo que sale de esa maldita boca son mentiras? Que tontas», pensó retorciéndose por dentro. Quería golpearlo, ¿cuándo iba a comenzar a respetar su presencia? Era un maldito sinvergüenza por todos los cielos, ¿por qué empezó a gustarle? Pero, a pesar de que su cuerpo ardía debido a los celos, supo controlarse (muy apenas, pero pudo conseguirlo) porque había algo que debía saber a toda costa, algo que la inquietaba y la mantenía preocupada desde que dejaron el hogar del monje Mushin debido a la falsa alarma de su muerte: InuYasha.

Ese algo o más bien ese _alguien_ se ha mantenido distante desde que llegaron a la aldea de la sacerdotisa Kaede. Sango creyó que estaba molesto en general ya que habían perdido mucho tiempo concediendo los deseos de ese monje ebrio, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta que aquella actitud, era hacia ella. No Kagome, ni siquiera Miroku, no, ella y eso era extraño, ¿acaso había dicho o hecho algo para hacerlo enojar? No lo recordaba y estaba segura, no merecía ese trato.

Por esa razón, se guardó todos los insultos que le tenía preparado a Miroku para cuestionarle sobre el comportamiento de InuYasha. Él debía saber algo, ¿no? Cuando Kagome se iba, InuYasha se convertía en una sanguijuela pegándosele completamente a su compañero. A veces le divertía y le llamaba mucho la atención el hecho de que InuYasha seguía comportándose como todo un niño… uno al que no le gusta estar solo.

«Sin embargo, antes no tenía a nadie y se valía por si mismo…» aquel recordatorio hizo eco en su cabeza. Podía imaginarse lo cruel que pudo llegar a ser el pasado de su compañero hanyou pero siendo honestos, no tenía idea de _cuánto_.

—¿InuYasha no te habla? —cuestionó el joven monje tomándole por sorpresa ese dato—. Qué extraño, y bueno, es seguro que tú no hiciste algo para hacerlo enojar, ¿no es así, mi querida Sango? —la exterminadora apretó su puño en discreción. "Querida", ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle así después de andar de coqueto con las demás?

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó cruzándose de brazos—. No he podido dirigirle la palabra desde que llegamos porque me huye, excelencia, ¡me huye! —exclamó atónita—, se sube al árbol más alto o corre hacia el bosque, ni siquiera me ve. ¿Usted sabe que es lo que le está molestando?

Miroku, viendo al vacío, sostuvo su barbilla y comenzó a meditar.

—Veamos… en este viaje no nos separamos en ningún momento, usted estaba muy pegada con la señorita Kagome pero… —calló y Sango se movió inquieta al notar que Miroku abría sus ojos ante un descubrimiento—. Tal vez lo que sucedió en el monte de la bruma tenga algo que ver.

—¿Habla de cuando nos embriagamos? —murmuró cuestionándose a sí misma—. Bueno… siendo honesta... —se encogió de hombros—. No recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió cuando estuve en ese estado.

—¡Estuvo a punto de besar a InuYasha! —soltó restregándole aquel hecho en su cara. Miroku tampoco recordaba con exactitud lo que ocurrió, pero tampoco estaba tan ebrio como para olvidarlo.

—¡¿Eh?!

Un color rojizo gobernó sin piedad las mejillas de la mujer, esparciéndose hasta llegar a sus orejas. ¿Qué ella había hecho qué? Eso debía ser una broma, ese monje, ¡nunca podías hablar en serio con él porque…!

—En verdad… lo hice, ¿no es así? —murmuró en seco.

Miroku era muy bueno engañando a los pobres aldeanos pero había algo que se le escapaba y que Sango había descubierto hace no mucho: cuando mentía, un brillo extraño se asomaba en sus ojos cafés, la pura prueba que aseguraba que le divertía hacerlo y, en esta ocasión, sus ojos eran sombríos y sin una pisca de vacilación.

—Lo pusiste incómodo, Sango. InuYasha no está acostumbrado a esos repentinos gestos de cariño —advirtió con una media sonrisa y dio un par de golpecitos en la tierra con su bastón.

—Yo… yo… ¡no lo hice a propósito excelencia! —balbuceó—. Qué vergüenza…

—Habla con él, es fácil calmarlo. InuYasha es algo inexperto en esos temas, cuando sepa la verdad, se tranquilizará.

La mirada de Sango se ensombreció.

—Y usted, excelencia, ¿es todo un experto?

Y Miroku, sintió el primer terror del día.

* * *

Tenía una estúpida y pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras corría en la búsqueda del hanyou por el bosque. Se sentía aliviada y tranquila, pero al mismo tiempo, avergonzada. Ahora entendía a su compañero, a ella también se le haría algo incómodo hablarle. Pero, la sonrisa, esa extraña sonrisa no se la podía arrancar de los labios y se sorprendía de sí misma cuando soltaba una que otra risilla.

InuYasha era tierno y le sorprendió el descubrir la inocencia que gobernaba en él a estas alturas. Entonces, se cuestionó cómo era cuando se encontraba a solas con Kagome, ¿se ruborizaba sin control cuando Kagome se recargaba en él? ¿Se ponía nervioso cuando la tenía demasiado cerca?

Porque ella lo hacía, con Miroku. Y se sentía tan estúpida por aquello, pero, descubrir que no era la única en el grupo con ese problema, la hizo sentir menos mal.

«InuYasha es algo inexperto en esos temas»

—Yo también lo soy, excelencia —y ante eso, volvió a reír.

Al parecer el chico más rudo del grupo, no lo era tanto… después de todo.

El crujir de las armas que yacían sobre su cabeza la hizo frenar su carrera y mirar hacia arriba. Ahí, en la más gruesa, yacía sentado el hanyou: mantenía recargado su espalda contra el tronco del árbol, abrazaba a colmillo de acero mientras miraba hacia el horizonte, absorto en sus pensamientos, como todos los días. Sango sabía que InuYasha se había percatado de su presencia desde el momento en que entró al bosque, su olfato era excelente, después de todo, así que no se asombraría si decidiera de un momento a otro saltar de árbol en árbol para alejarse de ella. Pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo: sólo se dedicó a ignorarla para continuar pensando en quién sabe qué cosas, tal vez, en Naraku o Kikyo o tal vez en Kagome.

«O… tal vez, en mí»

Su cuerpo dio un leve respingo. No. ¿Qué había sido ese pensamiento fugaz? ¡Concéntrate Sango, por el amor de dios!

—¡InuYasha! —le gritó con sus manos alrededor de su boca para hacer el llamado más fuerte.

Espero una respuesta, pero el hanyou ni se inmutó.

—InuYasha, ¿puedes bajar? Necesitamos hablar sobre lo que ocurrió, ¡el monje Miroku me contó todo! Y te puedo asegurar que fue un malentendido.

—¡Keh! —el chico de orejas giró su rostro con brusquedad—. No sé a qué te refieres, mujer.

—¿Puedes bajar, por favor? —pero él se negó, aferrándose más a su espada e ignorando el hecho de que la tenía gritando como tonta.

Y el problema, no era lo que ella hizo, sino lo que él pensó. Sí, eso era. Ese era su conflicto.

InuYasha conocía a Sango y sabía que estando en sus cinco sentidos sería incapaz de realizar un acto como aquel: ella no se atrevía a traicionar a Kagome ni a Miroku de esa manera. Sango era una buena mujer, y lo tenía bien en claro. Pero, ¿y él?

Cuando se encontraban en el monte de la bruma, cuando Sango se le acercó dispuesta a besarle, su mente comenzó a divagar: ¿y cómo sería aquel beso? ¿Cómo se sentirían los labios de la exterminadora sobre los suyos? ¿Serían fríos y suaves como los de Kikyo o sería una experiencia completamente diferente?

Y entonces, sintió lo fuertes golpes del piso proporcionados por los "abajo" de Kagome, aquel conjuro que logró sacarlo de ese trance y permitirle volver a la realidad: ¿acaso estaba pensando en besar a su compañera, en frente de su nuevo interés amoroso? Al principio creyó que, por unos instantes, él también había caído bajo los efectos de ese fuerte licor y que no debía porque preocuparse pero…

Al llegar a la aldea, cayó en cuenta de que no podía sacarse esa imagen de su mente y se sintió tan mal porque sabía que, de algún modo, estaba traicionando a Kagome. Y no quería lastimarla y tampoco quería ver a Sango de esa manera.

Pero… no podía evitarlo.

—Está bien Sango, no tienes porque darme explicaciones. Sé porque lo hiciste, tranquila —espetó sin mirarla si quiera. Tal vez, diciéndole eso se marcharía y así tendría más tiempo para despejar su cabeza.

—¿Seguro?

—… sí.

La exterminadora se encogió de hombros: algo no estaba bien con el hanyou.

—Hey, ¿tienes hambre? Puedo hacerte algo de comer si quieres, ¿sí? Regresemos a la aldea…

—No —atajó tomándola por sorpresa. No, claro que no.

«El conflicto todavía no está resuelto, ¿cierto, InuYasha? Tu jamás le habías contestado de esa manera ni siquiera cuando ella estaba dispuesto a matarte. Jamás fuiste tan frío y distante, siempre estuviste atento desde que llegó a ustedes. Vamos, ¿qué está pasando?» el hanyou cerró sus ojos ante la pregunta de su consciencia.

«Porque… en ese momento, yo la vi como una guerrera y no como una… mujer».

Porque Sango era una hermosa mujer. A pesar del sufrimiento que ha estado cargando sobre su espalda desde la muerte de su gente y la pérdida de Kohaku, seguía luciendo impecable y fuerte por fuera… y entonces, se cuestionó, ¿cómo estará en su interior?

—InuYasha —su voz lo volvió a la realidad—, sigues distante. Por favor, baja… ya no quiero que me ignores. Ya no es… gracioso —informó abrazándose a sí misma, mirando un punto perdido en el piso—. En verdad, en serio, perdón si te incomodé —calló y soltó una risa vacía—. Ahora me estoy incomodando, ¿puedes creerlo? Por favor, baja y olvidemos lo que pasó. Después de todo… fue el alcohol.

—¿Sólo eso?

La chica parpadeó simultáneamente anonadada y enmudeció.

El repentino salto del hanyou la había tomado desprevenida. De pronto, lo tenía en frente, volviendo a poner a colmillo de acero en su vaina, y luego, se cruzó de brazos. Sango frunció su ceño, confundida: había algo extraño en la mirada de su compañero y, lamentablemente, no lo conocía tanto para poder interpretarla pero… se le hacía familiar. Era parecida al dolor que plasmaba cada vez que veía a la sacerdotisa Kikyo. Entonces, InuYasha, ¿se sentía algo… deprimido?

—Sí.

—Sango —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo también… hice algo mal pero el problema es… que yo sigo estando consciente.

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó mirándole con extrañeza. InuYasha sabía que sus pensamientos eran incorrectos, pero iba a sentirse peor aún si no confesaba lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. Además, si no lo hacía, estaba seguro que su relación sería cada vez más incómoda y realmente, no quería perder su amistad.

—Cuando, cuando te acercaste a mí. Bueno… en verdad quería que… lo hicieras —finalizó evitando hacer contacto visual con la exterminadora. Comenzaba a sentir un leve calor en sus mejillas—. Y te pido perdón, en verdad… yo, yo pensé muchas cosas en ese momento así que —alzó su vista— perdón si esto llegó a ofenderte.

Sango se quedó quieta, completamente inmóvil. Escuchó cada palabra que salió de su boca con atención percatándose del color rojizo en su rostro y de los constantes movimientos que realizaba con su cuerpo. InuYasha estaba realmente nervioso, lo delataba su inquietud. Le acababa de confesar que realmente quería que ese repentino beso sucediera y eso, en verdad, la tomó por sorpresa pero… no se sintió ofendida (ni siquiera incómoda). La actitud de InuYasha se lo impedía, en verdad… parecía un niño.

Los ojos del hanyou se abrieron de par en par al sentir un peso ajeno sobre su cuerpo. Sango se había lanzado a él para darle un abrazo y luego, comenzó a reír.

—Está bien. Ese fue un rato de locos para todos, ¿no es así? —InuYasha no respondió…—. Como dije antes, es mejor olvidarlo o simplemente tenerlo como una divertida historia, ¿sí? —… no lo hizo porque comprendió que Sango no lo estaba tomando en serio.

Lo creía una broma.

—Hay que volver —insistió deshaciendo el abrazo—, mi propuesta sobre hacerte algo de comer sigue en pie. Uh, no cocinaré tan bien como Kagome pero… mi comida no sabe tan mal.

No lo estaba tomando en serio, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Le acababa de decir que en verdad quería besarla y ella lo tomó con tanta naturalidad que en verdad logró molestarle. Esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

¿Acaso no lo creía lo suficientemente hombre para hacerlo? ¿Lo tomaba como un maldito chiste?

Pues que gran error.

—¿Q-qué…? —aquella expresión de sorpresa se evaporó tan rápido que nadie logró escucharlo, ni siquiera ella. Un leve jaloneó la detuvo y exigió que diera la vuelta: InuYasha la había detenido de su muñeca y la jaló con algo de brusquedad hacia él provocando que chocara contra su pecho.

Le iba a demostrar a Sango que nada de esto era una broma.

—Yo en verdad quería… besarte —susurró sin soltarla de su agarre. Con su mano izquierda, alzó su barbilla, obligándole a verle—. Yo… quiero hacerlo.

Un extraño cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago la hizo despertar: ¿dónde había ido el inocente y torpe niño que Sango había visto en esos ojos? ¿Dónde había quedado el tímido e inexperto InuYasha?

«Esto es real» advirtió estupefacta, observando como el rostro del hanyou se acercaba al suyo.

«InuYasha en verdad quiere hacerlo, _va_ a hacerlo. No estaba jugando, no lo decía por decir… va a besarme ¿y yo? ¿Debo quitarme?»

Debía, sí. Porque estaba a punto de besar a la no oficial pareja de su mejor amiga, porque iba a besar al mejor amigo de su amor platónico. Debía alejarse porque todo comenzaba a oler a peligro. No era correcto pero InuYasha seguía decidido y el agarre era cada vez más fuerte: la tenía atrapada.

Los labios del hanyou rozaron por unos milisegundos los suyos y no tardó mucho en atraparlos con brusquedad. No podía decir que allá iba su primer beso, más sin embargo, sí era el primero en varios años. Y estaba tan mal que una corriente eléctrica se descargó por toda su espina dorsal haciéndola cooperar contra su (en esos momentos) opresor.

No, los labios de Sango no se sentían como los de Kikyo: los de ella eran exquisitos y tibios, logrando atraparte en instantes. Era abrumador, era excitante.

Se sentía torpe. Era verdad, él no era un experto besando: estaba perdido, en todos los sentidos pero eso no era suficiente para detenerlo. Sango forcejó, moviendo con brusquedad el brazo que InuYasha mantenía atrapado porque llegó a un punto donde quería golpearlo y salir huyendo. ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡Cómo se atrevía a hacerle algo así a Kagome… y con ella! Sango no era una traidora, ella no iba a participar en ese juego.

La muñeca comenzó a dolerle, InuYasha la apretó un poco más y eso la hizo quejarse sobre sus labios. También, trataba de romper aquellos constantes y tercos besos alejándose unos centímetros, tratando de mantener distancia apoyando su mano libre en el pecho del hanyou y de esta manera, poder empujarse.

—Basta —exigió en una corta bocanada de aire y, aprovechando esos segundos de libertad, llevó su mano libre a su rostro, empujándolo lejos—, ¡suéltame, no quiero pelear contigo InuYasha, así que déjame ir! —ordenó ardiendo en cólera.

Sin saber en qué exacto momento había dejado su mano derecha libre, se defendió mucho mejor ahora que podía empujarlo con sus dos manos: lo alejaba del rostro, del pecho, pero InuYasha la había tomado de la cintura y aunque lograba separarse por unos segundos, era imposible escapar. InuYasha era demasiado fuerte, había olvidado que no trataba con un hanyou cualquiera.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¡Piensa en Kagome, por todos los cielos! —gruñó brindándole un fuerte puñetazo en su mentón y entonces, los brazos de InuYasha se sintieron débiles.

Ese era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se quedó inmóvil, observando la figura inerte de su compañero. Los plateados mechones de su frente escondieron sus ojos y Sango sintió miedo: estaba demasiado quieto que parecía dormido pero, sabía, no estaba calmado. Y ella, dios, sentía los latidos de su corazón en los oídos: estaba demasiado agitada y asustada para razonar con claridad. Todavía no podía caer en la idea de lo que estaba sucediendo: ¿cómo, alguien que se suponía ser _inexperto_, podía actuar de esa manera?

—No vuelvas a tocarme —advirtió retrocediendo por fin—. No le diré nada a Kagome, ¿me oyes? Pero si vuelves a tratar de hacer algo así, te juro que no tendrás la misma suerte.

El mentón del hanyou se endureció.

—¡Deja de mencionarla! —rugió exaltándola—. Yo sé que no es correcto, pero ¡no puedo controlarme! —Sango retrocedió, atónita. InuYasha comenzaba a verse peligroso.

—Yo… ya no quiero seguir con esto —declaró estando en alerta—. Adiós, InuYasha —musitó y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tiempo que sus piernas se preparaban para correr.

El hanyou por fin se había dignado a moverse, el gran problema era que lo hizo para abalanzarse contra ella. Sango pudo esquivarlo, aunque muy apenas y antes de que emprendiera huída hacia la aldea, InuYasha alargó su brazo logrando tomar el cuello de su Kimono y antes de que la tela se le resbalase de la mano, la pescó con fuerza, deteniéndola en seco y la aventó no con mucho impulso hacia el tronco del árbol donde, hace unos momentos, se encontraba descansando sobre una rama.

Sango gruñó ante un leve dolor en su espalda y cabeza. Con sus manos en su frente, se giró y estremeció al escuchar el golpe de las palmas del hanyou contra el tronco del árbol: la había atrapado, otra vez. La exterminadora lo miró aun sin entender lo que acababa de suceder: InuYasha… él… ¿la había atacado?

—Tu aroma —señaló murmurándole contra su rostro. Sango parpadeó al sentir su cálido aliento sobre ella—. Sango, hay algo en tu aroma que está… volviéndome loco, ¡maldición! —gruñó golpeando con fuerza el tronco, a unos centímetros de la cabeza de la exterminadora. Eso ocasionó que las piernas de Sango flaquearan.

—M-me estás asustando —confesó tratando de no sonar desesperada—. InuYasha, no me obligues a golpearte…

—¿Con qué? —atajó—. No estás armada y necesitarás más que simple fuerza física para derribarme.

Sango rió con nerviosismo. Demonios, era cierto—. No me subestimes.

Su rostro estaba enrojecido, la distancia entre InuYasha y ella era exageradamente corta, ¿qué planeaba hacer ahora?

—Si vas a atacar —continuó—, este es el momento adecuado para hacerlo. —Sango se estremeció.

—¿Qué… planeas hacer?

No tardó mucho en recibir la respuesta. Sintió algo tibio y húmedo sobre sus labios: InuYasha estaba lamiendo. Su lengua era algo áspera pero logró despertar un extraño cosquilleó en su vientre. Cuando creyó que eso era todo, la chica abrió su boca para reprochar y se encontró con la sorpresa que le esperaban muchas cosas más:

Los ojos de Sango estaban bien abiertos ante el nuevo beso que InuYasha le estaba brindando. Era húmedo, brusco y profundo. Estaba buscando jugar en su boca, de vez en cuando, masajeaba con suavidad la lengua de Sango, haciéndola tiritar, ¿qué eran todas esas sensaciones que comenzaban a invadirla?

Empezaba a tener calor.

«InuYasha es algo inexperto en esos temas», la voz del monje resonó en su cabeza haciéndole dar un respingo: una mano ajena comenzó a abrirse camino entre su rosado kimono, buscaba su piel desnuda y Sango se estremeció.

«Eso es mentira, Miroku», reprochó retorciéndose. Trataba de alejar aquella mano de su cuerpo, pero era imposible.

Cuando por fin sus labios se separaron, Sango dio una gran bocanada de aire y miró a InuYasha con vergüenza y un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas gobernó en los dos.

—InuYasha, por el amor de dios, ¿qué haces? —cuestionó agitada, limpiándose los residuos de saliva que había en la comisura de sus labios.

—Te voy a demostrar que no soy un chiste.

Sango se tensó.

—¿Eh?

Sin darle tiempo de reprochar, con sus dos manos alzó su rostro y volvió a besarla. Esta vez, juntó su cuerpo con el suyo tomándola de la cintura, asegurándose de apretar su vientre contra su miembro y para poder moverse con libertad, aprisionó su cuerpo contra el árbol. De esta manera, podía tener sus manos libres y tocar lo que quisiera.

Y eso hizo.

Con cortos besos, bajó su mano nuevamente hacia su kimono, buscando la entrada hacia su piel. Con sus garras, acarició casi rozando su vientre y sin dejar de hacer ese acto, fue bajando hasta llegar a su zona y entonces, dejó de besarla para dedicarse a mirarla.

—Sango, tu aroma se está haciendo más fuerte. ¿Te está gustando? —cuestionó introduciendo su dedo índice y medio, despacio y los dejó inmóviles por unos segundos.

Quería ver como se estremecía: Sango soltó un pequeño gemido y sin verlo, se aferró a sus ropas y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

—No… lo hagas, detente…

—¿Eso quieres en verdad? —su voz era ronca y profunda. Las uñas de Sango comenzaban a pellizcarle la piel y entonces, removió sus dedos un poco.

Sango apretó sus labios.

—Extraño. Tu esencia dice todo lo contrario. —murmuró cerca de su oído, empezando a mover sus dedos de arriba abajo con lentitud y nuevamente, se detuvo.

—N-no es… justo —soltó en suspiros provocando una burlona sonrisa en su opresor.

—Entonces, te gusta, ¿verdad?

Sango cerró sus ojos, derrotada—. No he dicho que sí.

—Pero tampoco has dicho que no.

El "inexperto" hanyou comenzó a mover sus dedos, por última vez, dentro de ella. Sin interrupciones innecesarias ni forcejeos por parte de ella, tampoco la besó. Sólo se dedicó en observarla: quería ver el placer que provocaba en su cuerpo, quería verla y escucharla gemir.

Sango se mantenía aferrada al tronco del árbol, dónde también descansaba su espalda. Tenía sus ojos cerrados, se rehusaba a mantener contacto visual con su compañero. No quería ver la satisfacción, que sabía, estaba bien plasmada en su rostro.

El kimono le llegaba a sus muslos, podía sentir la suave brisa primaveral acariciar su piel desnuda y también un fuerte calor proveniente de su vientre, acompañado de olas de peligroso placer. De nueva cuenta, InuYasha se acercó a su cuerpo juntando sus frentes y Sango, creyendo que iba a besarla, lo miró fijamente hasta que se percató que lo que él quería era recargarse en su hombro mientras que, con su mano libre, buscaba una nueva entrada a su piel y esta vez, la encontró a la altura de su pecho.

—Sango —la llamó acariciando su seno derecho—… Sango…

—¿Q-qué pasa? —preguntó muy apenas, recargándose en él, rendida.

—Está húmedo —declaró volviendo a mover sus dedos con lentitud. Mechones castaños yacían pegados en su rostro debido a la débil capa de sudor que comenzó a generar.

—¿Eso… es bueno? —el hanyou volvió a recargar su frente con la de ella y asintió.

Masajeó su seno, llegando a apretarlo un poco ocasionándole a Sango algo de dolor. Sus pezones estaban duros y que InuYasha comenzara a jugar con ellos no ayudaba en nada, pero le gustaba. Tanto, que tomó su mano incitándole a continuar, comenzando a jugar junto con él.

Ella también quería tocarse, y sobre todo, también quería tocarlo.

* * *

La ropa estaba perdida o incluso colgada en una de las ramas de los árboles, qué más daba, no la necesitaban en esos momentos y no era importante.

Las piernas de Sango se habían enredado en las caderas de InuYasha, aferrándose a su espalda mientras recibía las fuertes embestidas de éste con rapidez. Había echado su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndole al hanyou besar, chupar y lamer cuanto quisiera. Sango se estaba volviendo adicta a los labios de su compañero, los necesitaba cerca de su piel, quería sentir ese placer por siempre… no importaba si eso ocurriese cada vez que Kagome se iba.

No le importaba nada ya. Sólo lo quería a él.

Volvieron a besarse pero Sango rompió aquel gesto y estirando un poco su cabello plateado, mordió con suavidad su oreja, tratando de reprimir los fuertes gemidos que morían por salir de su garganta.

Las embestidas iban disminuyendo e InuYasha sentía que todo iba a terminar, pero, antes, quería intentar una última cosa.

Con torpes pasos y apretando cada vez un poco más el trasero de su querida compañera, pegó su espalda contra el tronco del árbol sacándole a Sango otro quejido de dolor.

—¿Q-qué sucede? —cuestionó aturdida, con la respiración entrecortada.

—Voltéate —ordenó dándole una fuerte y profunda embestida. Sango no pudo detener más y gimió con fuerza.

—¿Para… para qué?

—Confía en mí —pidió arrancándole un húmedo beso y entonces, la exterminadora entendió que la única inexperta ahí, era ella.

InuYasha soltó sus piernas y entonces, Sango se giró contra el árbol, recargando su frente en su brazo derecho—. ¿Dolerá? —preguntó sin verle al sentir que InuYasha se preparaba para entrar en ella, una vez más.

—Si es lo que quieres, puedo hacerlo…

Los dedos de la exterminadora se encajaron en el tronco al sentir como la punta del pene rozaba nuevamente su zona y con sus ojos cerrados, dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro del hanyou.

—Sólo… has que dure, InuYasha.

Las embestidas comenzaron con suavidad, llenando de nueva cuenta el cuerpo de Sango en un perfecto placer que la hacía estremecer. No tardó mucho cuando las embestidas volvieron a ganar fuerza y, aprovechando eso, Sango comenzó a jugar con su seno izquierdo, mientras que con la otra mano, se aferraba del cuello del hanyou: sus finos dedos atraparon su pezón y con su dedo índice comenzó a moverlo con suavidad. Al grado que sus gemidos aumentaban, apretaba su seno con picardía pero InuYasha llegó el clímax y en ese instante, Sango tuvo que sostenerse del tronco con las dos manos o si no, su rostro iba a golpearse en cualquier momento.

Las embestidas eran profundas y algo rápidas. InuYasha recargó su mentón en el hombro de la exterminadora, jadeando en su oído, gimiendo su nombre, tocando con descaro sus senos y apretándolos hasta hacerla gemir de dolor.

Estaban llegando al orgasmo, todo iba por terminar y Sango, en un pensamiento fugaz se cuestionó que sería de su relación después de que todo volviera a la normalidad. ¿Fingirían que nunca ocurrió? ¿O acordarían que todo fue un error?

—Inu… yasha… —gimió estirando un poco su cabello— Inu…

—S-sango… —su voz ronca la hizo estremecer—, perdóname… —los ojos de la exterminadora se humedecieron. Dios, ¿qué habían hecho?—…yo no te amo. —Y una lágrima cayó cuando sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

InuYasha se había corrido dentro de ella, a pesar de que no la quería…

«InuYasha es algo inexperto en esos temas»

…a pesar de que ella comenzaba a quererle.

* * *

La noche era tan tranquila pero era corrompida debido a la acelerada respiración de la exterminadora. Miró a su alrededor: Kagome y Shippo dormía y tal vez, Miroku e InuYasha hacían lo mismo.

Tragó saliva con dificultad.

InuYasha, ¿por qué demonios tuvo que soñar con él? No, más bien… ¿por qué demonios tuvo que soñar que tenía relaciones con _él_?

Se sentó sobre el futón, tratando de recuperar la calma una vez más. Se limpió con brusquedad su rostro, desapareciendo las frías gotas de sudor que ahí había y, cuando creyó que ya todo había pasado, se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a sus compañeros.

Al sentir el fresco aire chocar contra su cuerpo se dio cuenta de algo: seguía "caliente". Avergonzada, se aproximó hacia la mochila de Kagome y en silencio, sacó su toalla y jabón. Deslizó la puerta del templo abandonado y, antes de salir, miró por el rabillo del ojo a su amiga—. Lo siento mucho, Kagome —pidió en susurro, con un fuerte nudo en su garganta.

La puerta se deslizó tras su espalda y la exterminadora, se encaminó hacia el pequeño lago que habían encontrado al llegar al templo.

—Esta es la segunda vez —murmuró nerviosa, sumergiéndose en la fría agua para calmar su inquietud—. La segunda vez que sueño con él. Por todos los cielos —exclamó mirando hacia las pequeñas estrellas que danzaban en la oscuridad de la noche—, ¿qué significa esto? —y por enésima vez, volvió a mojar su rostro sin piedad.

Mientras tanto, InuYasha la observaba desde la profundidad de los árboles, cuestionándose desde cuándo empezó a tener la manía de ir a especiar a su compañera cuando tomaba esos raros baños nocturnos.

Sus puños se cerraron.

—… Sango.

* * *

**Nota final: **Y ese fue mi one-shot o.o' espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no lo fue, lo entiendo completamente LOL. Me gustaría saber su opinión, ya saben que eso es de suma importancia! ¡Nos vemos pronto! *-*

Link de la votación (muchísimas gracias de antemano): ** topic/84265/94893616/1**


End file.
